This invention relates to improvements in dispenser boxes, for example, of the type which may be used to package small candies, pills, free-flowing products or the like. It is a common current practice to package such articles or products in small containers, frequently made from molded plastic and proivded with a small hinged closure. These boxes are relatively expensive and also are somewhat bulky in that they cannot be shipped from the box manufacturer to the packager in a flat condition. It is among the primary objects of the invention to provide an improved package, useful particularly in connection with small articles which can be made from a flat, die-cut blank at very low cost and which can be shipped in a flat condition. Also among the objects of the invention is to provide an improved construction for a slide closure box in which the assembly and folding of the box from its blank can be achieved with straight line, untimed folding and gluing apparatus, without requiring right angle and/or timed folding or gluing techniques.
In brief, the preferred embodiment of the container is formed from a blank having a plurality of outer or primary panels which are foldable to define the box configuration with two inner supplemental panels which are disposed within the box. One of the inner panels has a detachable slide portion which is connected by one or more small easily ruptured connections. The front wall of the primary panels has an opening which will overlie the slide portion when the box is assembled. The slide portion has a top flap segment which attaches a top flap of the box when the box is assembled. After the slide has been freed, it then is operated by movement of the combined top flaps. The slide also includes an L-shaped construction which fits closely in a corner of the box to guide the slide in its vertical movement and to maintain it in a flat position against the inner surface of the front wall of the box.
It is among the objects of the invention to provide an improved container for small articles.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved container which is formable from a single blank of die-cut material and which can be made without requiring the use of right angle and/or timed folding and gluing techniques.
A further object of the invention is to provide an endloading container of the type described which is inexpensive and which can be shipped to the packager in a flat configuration.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container of the type described having an improved slide construction means.